Super Mario
Super Mario is a video game franchise developed and published by Nintendo. The franchise is considered to be a classic among gaming, and covers a wide range of genres, such as platform, RPG, racing, puzzle, party, etc. The franchise has been covered many times in Game Theory and other shows, notably with MatPat theorizing who each main character is, such as Mario being a sociopathic anti-hero with ASPD, Peach having Stockholm syndrome, Bowser being a flawed, angry orphan, etc. Games * Donkey Kong (1989) * Mario Bros. (1983) * Mario Game & Watch (1981-1984) * Wrecking Crew (1985) * Super Mario Bros. (1985) * Super Mario Bros. Special (1986) * Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (1986) * Super Mario Bros. 2 (1987) * Super Mario Bros. 3 (1988) * Super Mario Land (1989) * Doctor Mario (1990) * Super Mario World (1990) * Mario Paint (1992) * Super Mario Kart (1992) * Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (1992) * Yoshi's Cookie (1992) * Mario is Missing! (1992) * Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 (1994) * Donkey Kong Country (1994) * Donkey Kong Land (1995) * Mario's Tennis (1995) * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) * Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (1995) * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) * Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (1996) * Super Mario 64 (1996) * Donkey Kong Land 2 (1996) * Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! (1996) * Mario Kart 64 (1996) * Yoshi's Story (1997) * Wrecking Crew '98 (1998) * Wario Land II (1998) * Mario Party (1998) * Super Smash Bros. (1999) * Super Mario Bros. Deluxe (1999) * Mario Golf (1999) * Donkey Kong 64 (1999) * Mario Artist: Paint Studio (1999-2000) * Mario Party 2 (1999) * Wario Land 3 (2000) * Mario Tennis (2000) * Paper Mario (2000) * Mario Party 3 (2000) * Super Mario Advance (2001) * Dr. Mario 64 (2001) * Mario Kart: Super Circuit (2001) * Wario Land 4 (2001) * Luigi's Mansion (2001) * Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001) * Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 (2001) * Super Mario Sunshine (2002) * Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 (2002) * Mario Party 4 (2002) * WarioWare (2003-2013) * Wario World (2003) * Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 (2003) * Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (2003) * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (2003) * Mario Party 5 (2003) * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (2003) * Donkey Konga (2003) * Classic NES Series: Donkey Kong (2004) * Classic NES Series: Super Mario Bros. (2004) * Mario Golf: Advance Tour (2004) * Classic NES Series: Dr. Mario (2004) * Mario vs. Donkey Kong (2004) * Donkey Konga 2 (2004) * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (2004) * Mario Pinball Land (also known as Super Mario Ball) (2004) * WarioWare: Twisted! (2004) * Mario Power Tennis (2004) * Mario Party 6 (2004) * WarioWare: Touched! (2004) * Yoshi Topsy-Turvy (also known as Yoshi's Universal Gravitation) (2004) * Donkey Kong Jungle Beat (2004) * Donkey Kong: Jungle Fever (2004) Category:Video games Category:Games featured in Game Theory Category:SNES games